


Paradise

by badilllac



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Atiny
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Build, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badilllac/pseuds/badilllac
Summary: Mingi falling in love feels like a dream.orWhere the characters don't realize they're in love until halfway through the story.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Mingi Already Almost Died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mentions fear of ocean, character almost drowns

Every summer Mingi and the rest of his best friends went to visit Yunho who lived by the beach. And every summer with them was the best summer ever, always leaving him craving the sun on his skin and the cool water of the ocean flowing through his fingers. Despite visiting the ocean with his friends every year since he was 10 years old however, didn’t take away his fear of going into the aqua colored water any deeper than his shaky knees. “Come on!” The boys would always beckon him in with comforting smiles and rough hands out for him to hold onto. And every time they did he would shake his head with a nervous smile and retreat to the shore where he allowed the wet sand to cool his burning skin, skin burning both from the sun’s harsh rays and embarrassment that he was now an adult who had just graduated from high school and he was still scared of entering the ocean. It was this summer that he decided it was finally time to get over his fear and try going a little deeper. The boys had just finished removing their shirts and lathered up with sunscreen and Mingi was standing under the little umbrella awkwardly staring at his friends in envy that swimming in the ocean came so easily to them. Yeosang had stayed behind to finish lathering up when he spoke up to comfort Mingi. “Would you like me to hold your hand while we go in?” Yeosang’s words were genuine and curious as a soft smile sat on his lips. “Huh?” Mingi was caught off guard and pulled out his thoughts by Yeosang’s question. “I can wait and walk in with you. I don’t mind and neither do the others.” Mingi stared into Yeosang’s eyes and thought.  _ Come on. Just go.  _ Mingi hesitantly nodded and Yeosang’s smile grew as he looked at the tall boy excitedly. “Don’t worry. I trained with lifeguards this spring and if you wanna come out, I’ll bring you.” Yeosang’s words calmed his racing heart as he finally began removing his shirt and slowly applying sunscreen. Mingi was hyping himself up the whole time, telling himself that his friends would be there if anything happened and that there was a lifeguard on duty nearby. 

“Would you like to hold my arm now?” They had reached Minig’s previous limit and his knees were beginning to tremble in fear as he wordlessly gripped Yeosang’s muscular bicep, the firmness bringing him comfort as he breathed and went a little deeper, the water now reaching his hips. He stopped for a moment breathing shakily with his eyes closed. Not noticing his friends smiling as they watched him, he opened his eyes again as he took another few steps forward so that the water now passed his belly button and nearly touched his ribs. Mingi didn’t have time to react and accidentally released his hold from Yeosang as someone yelled out to him and then his body got pulled under the current as a wave and another body knocked him off his feet. He was disoriented and he struggled to push his feet against the sand that seemingly tried to swallow him down. Suddenly a soft pair of hands pulled him from under the water and tugged his long figure to where he could stand. He coughed and held his chest despite not swallowing much water and looked like he had just seen death. “Mingi?!” He looked over and saw his three best friends paddling towards him frantically. He didn’t waste time as he too began trudging and running out to get away from the water in fear he would get swallowed up again. “Hey, are you okay?” A soft voice echoed in Mingi’s clogged ears as he collapsed on the dry sand, breathing heavily in a panic as he tried to get away from the water. His friends ran up quietly, not knowing what to say. Mingi’s eyes were closed as he tried to calm himself but he could still hear that voice. “I think we should give him a moment to calm down, bring some water and an umbrella for shade.” He could hear the boys murmuring and shuffling around as he felt his skin cool from the shade that now covered his body. 

The boys were shocked at the events that had just played out and the girl could see the guilt in Yeosang’s eyes as he sat the farthest from Mingi despite being the one closest to him when he went down. The girl sat next to him and he looked over at her with a sad smile and a nod. She sighed. “You didn’t do anything because you didn’t want to, you were just scared.” He looked into her soft eyes as she comforted his aching heart. “I saw you when you trained with the lifeguards this spring. Your first save is always the hardest and most shocking. You have the training but you never think you’re actually going to have to use them.” Her words comforted him as he stared down at Mingi’s chest, rising and falling with each breath that slowed to a calm sequence. “I’m Heejin.” Yeosang nodded as he looked over to where Mingi laid. “I’m also really sorry about your friend. The girls my mom made me hang out with are the ones who knocked over your friend.” Yeosang looked at her as she stared down at Mingi’s figure. “It’s fine. I’m Yeosang and that’s Mingi.” She nodded. Suddenly the other boys that were around spoke. “Not gonna introduce us Sangie?” Yeosang looked up at his friends who were already staring at you two as you spoke. Yesoang’s cheeks tinted pink as he nodded. “Blue hair is Yunho, blonde is San, and the small one is Jongho.” The one Heejin had now known as Jongho delivered a punch to Yeosang’s arm as he spit out curses at the chuckling boy. The others laughed at the boy’s childish behavior when Jongho spoke. “Your mom chose some pretty shit friends for you, you should find some better ones on your own.” Heejin had nodded, resting her chin on her arms that sat on her knees that were pulled into her chest. Her eyes stayed glued to Mingi for a second who seemed to have passed out from his hyperventilation. “He passed out. You guys should probably take him home and take him out of the sun and as far away from the water as you can.” The boys looked down at Mingi’s still figure as they confirmed Heejin’s words. The boys assessed the situation before looking at each other and then back at Heejin who kept her eyes on the sand under her toes. “Hey.” Heejin looked up at Yunho who had called her name. “Those girls.” He paused trying not to offend the girls who still played in the water as if they hadn’t nearly caused a terrified boy to drown. Heejin looked back down because  _ of course he would still ask about those beautiful girls who had caused a panic.  _ “What about them?” She wanted this conversation over as quick as it had started. It seemed Jongho had understood her body language and quickly spoke in place of Yunho. “They’re shit. You wanna come back with us? We’re gonna need some help anyway because somebody needs to carry Mingi and we have to pack our stuff.” Heejin looked at Jongho as he listed all the most ridiculous excuses as to why they needed her to come with. And after looking back at the girls frolicking in the ocean, she nodded without a second thought. She looked back at the boys with a small smile.

The boys let Heejin sit in the passenger seat next to Yunho who drove so that she wasn’t squeezed between a bunch of perverted boys as Yunho had called them. Heejin texted her mom telling her that she had left the girls at the beach because she simply just couldn’t stand them. Her mom scolded her briefly but telling her to be safe since she was going to be by herself now. She hadn’t mentioned the boys she was going home with because then her mom would demand she stay with the bratty girls. Finally, they pulled into a house that was at the bottom of the cliff she lived on. Everyone piled out of the car, San helping place Mingi onto Jongho’s back so he could carry him into the house. Heejin went to Yunho and asked if there was anything she could help with and he replied telling her to go in with Jongho and help him settle Mingi in while the others brought in their things. She nodded jogging lightly after Jongho who was at the front door already and opened it so he could easily enter. She nodded and then followed Jongho up the stairs to a very clean and nice looking room. After settling Mingi down on the bed, Heejin asked if they had any rags they could wet and a water bottle. After Jongho had left to retrieve said things, she pulled out her phone to see her mom had texted her telling Heejin that she was currently hearing the outcomes of you leaving the girls behind from their parents and that you were expected to be doing chores and working the surf shop all week. She rolled her eyes with a sigh as she replied with a  _ yes ma'am  _ and looked up at Jongho who had returned. Jongho handed her the things and she awkwardly moved to place a cold rag on Mingi’s burning forehead and one on each arm to help cool his burning skin. “When he wakes, make sure he drinks water and gets some electrolytes. He sweat a lot in the hot sun today on top of nearly drowning. He needs to rehydrate after something like that.” Jongho nodded looking at her with curious eyes, almost asking how she’s so knowledgeable on the topic at hand. She answered as she walked towards the door next to him. “I get training every summer at the lifeguard center and I’ve also dealt with situations like this before.” Her words were soft and Jongho nodded, leading Heejin downstairs and to the back porch where the others sat. 

“I hope Mingi wakes up soon.” Heejin sat beside Jongho who patted the spot next to him. San was the one who spoke, staring at the drink splashing around in his hand. Jongho replies so that Heejin doesn’t have to repeat her constant words of comfort. “He will. He just needs to rest a bit after what happened today. And you know how he is already without things that happen like today. He just needs his rest and us.” Heejin’s heart swelled at the sweet words that left the youngest’s mouth. These boys really loved each other and cared deeply about how the other felt. Yunho rubbed San’s back and smiled at the younger’s words. “Hey, cheer up a bit Sannie. He’ll be fine.” Yeosang sat in a separate chair quietly sipping his drink. The boys had decided to not waste the day away and swim in Yunho’s pool, taking turns every hour to check on Mingi. Heejin hadn’t joined, feeling a bit sore from when Mingi had accidentally thrashed against her body when she pulled him out of the water. So she sat in the shade under the porch drinking her water for most of the remainder of the day, laughing when the boys would make silly comments and make jokes with her. Heejin had decided it was time for her to head home when the boys pulled out an array of alcoholic beverages to share around a small pit fire and Heejin backed her decision when she saw it was nearly 11:30 pm. They all bid her goodbye and hoped to see her around as Yunho led her to the front door. “Do you need a ride?” Heejin shook her head and smiled in gratitude. “Would you like me to walk with you?” She shook her head again and spoke this time. “I don’t live far at all. I’ll be fine. Thank you though.” Yunho nodded, not quite feeling comfortable leaving Heejin to walk alone but he let her go with a smile anyway. “Bye.” And off she went.


	2. Surf's Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go surfing. Mingi pouts on the shore by himself as they surf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know a lot of these chapters are a bit filler up until a couple chapters in where one of them starts showing interest. This is an incredibly slow build but hopefully the ending will be worth it in the end. I hope you guys enjoy this story! And feel free to follow my twitter (@ilyymingi) where I post when I update and you can send me some plot suggestions. Once I start getting to where the story is mostly written, I'll be doing requests. And I'll also be doing them on my tumblr (@ilymingki).

Mingi had woken the next morning at almost noon with a tightness in his chest and an ache in his head. He was disoriented, wondering when he fell asleep and how long he’s been asleep. San was startled when he saw the confused boy sitting up in bed and Mingi was startled when San yelled down to the others that he was awake. “Mingi! I missed you!” San jumped to sit on the bed next to the still startled boy. “You did?” Mingi was even more confused now. “Where did I go?” Jongho laughed when he heard Mingi’s honest query. “We don’t know either bud. You just passed out on us yesterday after you fell into the water.” Mingi nodded, suddenly feeling guilty that he had managed to ruin his friends’ day by freaking out so hard that he passed out. “Oh.” His voice was quiet.

Yunho sat next to him on the bed and spoke as Yeosang placed himself in the desk chair. “Don’t worry. We took care of you.” Jongho spoke. “It’s all good. Nobody’s day was ruined. Plus we got to meet a cool girl.” Mingi looked up, interested. Jongho chuckled. “That’s got your attention?” Mingi’s cheeks flushed. “N-no! It’s just, I think I heard her voice before I passed out.” Jongho laughed and shook his head. “Let’s go get something to eat.” Yeosang spoke while looking at his watch seeing that it was noon. Mingi nodded and headed to the bathroom to shower before Jongho stopped him with a water bottle in hand. “Heejin told me to tell you to drink this and stay hydrated.” Mingi took the bottle and nodded with a confused look in his eye. Mingi downed the water before hopping into the shower where he tried to piece together what exactly happened yesterday. However, it only caused his head to ache even more. So he washed up quickly and got out of the shower. He quickly dressed in a white t-shirt and blue shorts and slipped into his shoes when he went downstairs.

All week Mingi couldn’t escape the boys’ constant questions about where Heejin was and remember when Heejin. He was beyond confused and frustrated that he couldn’t put a face to this Heejin person. It was the following weekend after Mingi’s incident and the boys were all planning to head back to the beach to surf. Mingi had tagged along to the surf shop by the beach so he wouldn’t be alone as they laughed and picked up things they needed. 

“I can’t believe we’ve been here almost 3 weeks and still haven’t surfed.” The boys were talking with each other as they walked into the store, Mingi aimlessly following behind their chattering figures. His ears perked up when he heard that soft voice again followed by a soft laugh. “Well it’s not quite the time for the good waves so it’s understandable.” All the boys looked over at the girl. “Heejin! We’ve missed you. Where have you been?” San was the one to question her with his arm slung around her shoulder. She groaned, a smile still on her face. “I got in trouble for leaving the girls behind so I had to work the shop all week.” Jongho clicked his tongue against his teeth. “That sucks.” 

Heejin smiled before looking over and seeing Mingi. “Oh hey.” Mingi was pulled out of his thoughts as he threw a small awkward wave her way. “Nice to see you’re doing alright.” She smiled brightly at him. Mingi nodded with a shy smile on his face. She gave him a comforting smile. “You don’t talk much, huh? It doesn’t feel any different than when you were passed out.” The boys laughed and pulled Mingi into the group. Yunho threw his arm around Mingi and ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke gently. “He’s a shy boy. It takes him a minute sometimes.” Heejin nodded in understanding. “That’s alright. Everyone’s different when meeting new people.” She looked at the others, changing the topic when she saw Mingi getting uncomfortable. “You guys are here for surf stuff. What exactly do you need?” And so the boys told her and she helped them find everything they needed. “I’ve been working out since last summer so I don’t fit my old wetsuit.” San pouted as he spoke. Jongho rolled his eyes as he retaliated. “You’re still not as big as me so you can probably fit into my old one so stop trying to flex on her. You’re really not big at all.” Heejin laughed at the boys and grabbed a wetsuit that was a size bigger for Jongho. San was pouting because of Jongho’s words now causing everyone to laugh at him. “Hey guys! Come look at this cool board!” Heejin looked at where Yunho stood and smiled. “It’s new and we don’t have many. You want it?” Yunho sighed and shook his head. “I didn’t come to buy a new board and I don’t think I can even afford it.” Heejin smiled sadly and nodded in understanding. Mingi had been watching them all interact the whole time and he couldn’t find a way to insert himself into the conversation no matter how badly he wanted to. “Is that all them?” The boys nodded and Heejin headed to ring them all up individually. 

“Hey, do you always work here?” Yeosang was curious. Heejin shook her head. “Sometimes. Not always. This week it was only because my mom was getting an earful from the girls I left parents. My mom owns the shop and works it most of the time with my cousin and his friends.” They all nodded, Mingi sticking out awkwardly above his friends from behind like a sore thumb. “You surf?” Yunho was curious and smiled when Heejin nodded. Mingi couldn’t stop staring at Heejin when she smiled. “You wanna join us this weekend?” Heejin thought for a minute before she nodded with a smile. “Sure. My punishment ends after today since my cousin and his friends will be here from now on.” And with smiles and waves the boys left the surf shop. 

“You didn’t say a single word Mingi.” Jongho spoke. He looked at the boy with sad guilty eyes and Jongho sighed, not being able to scold him. “She saved you, you know. It would’ve been nice for you to at least introduce yourself properly.” Yeosang spoke gently to Mingi when he trailed behind them in guilt. “Next time alright?” Yeosang smiled when Mingi nodded and they moved to catch up with the others.

The next time the boys saw Heejin, she was walking alongside a boy who was a little taller than her. The boy had his arm around Heejins shoulders and they were smiling at each other. She jokingly shoved the boy off of her when they started nearing the group of boys and looked to them excitedly. Mingi could see the glimmer in her eyes as she neared his friend group, surfboard in the arms of the boy.

“Hi!” She waved excitedly. The boy stared at the boys, giving a menacing glare that really only had Mingi avert his eyes elsewhere in intimidation. Heejin saw this and smacked him. “This is one of my cousin’s friends, Wooyoung. He thought he’d escort me when he heard I was hanging out with a bunch of boys.” She laughed as he stared at her with a pout. “I was trying to scare them Jinnie!” She rolled her eyes at his pout. “Be honest I scared you guys right? Hmm?” Wooyoung prodded as the boys laughed and shook their heads. He looked at Mingi. “What about you big guy? I scared you didn’t I? You looked away so quickly. It looked like you were about to start shaking.” Heejin smacked Wooyoung on the back of the head. “Shut up, Woo. That’s enough.” Mingi was looking at the two of them wide-eyed, wanting to get away quickly. Then she pushed Wooyoung away in aggravation, the look clear on her face that she didn’t want him around any longer. “Go away. You’ve met them, now you can leave.” The boy nodded and left with a wave. “I’m sorry about him. He takes things too far sometimes and I always tell him to think twice before he speaks but he never does.” Mingi looks over at Heejin to see that she’s already looking at him and that she’s actually speaking directly to him. He looks over to see the boys staring at him expectantly and then back at Heejin who had a small smile on her face. He nodded and turned around to get into Yunho’s truck. He missed an eye roll from the boys and hopped into the cargo bed. He heard Yunho offer to put her surfboard in the back to which she agreed and thanked him and when he saw the boy’s disappointed look on his face, he knew he had messed up again.

Yunho had driven the group to more of a private part of the beach meant for surfing. Mingi was the first to hop off and take his bag and an umbrella out to the sand. If he couldn’t speak correctly he would at least go set up, something he knew he could do correctly because he’s done it countless times. The boys and Heejin lathered on sunscreen and grabbed their boards before following Mingi on the sand. The boy was quiet under the shade as the boys walked past him in conversation. Yeosang stopped giving Mingi the keys and telling him he’d be back in a little. Mingi nodded and followed Yeosang’s short stature with his eyes as he waddled towards the water. Heejin had stayed behind a bit, making sure she put her clothes away and making sure she had her bottle of water. She walked up to Mingi and put her bag on the other side of where he sat. She saw him staring out at the boys paddling out and laughing, a longing look on his face. She figured he wasn’t going to speak to her so she walked on towards the water feeling a guilty feeling tug at her heart.

Her heart clenched even tighter when she looked toward the beach after falling in after a wave and saw him still looking out. Yeosang paddled up to her and spoke gently. “You can’t have fun if you’re gonna sit there being sad for him the whole time.” She looked at Yeosang. “I feel bad.” He sighed, keeping himself next to Heejin who also straddled her own board. “We all feel bad, but you won’t ever enjoy things if you’re stuck feeling bad for someone all the time. He doesn’t like the pity. Try to enjoy yourself alright?” Heejin nodded with a sigh as she paddled out to another wave. After a couple more waves Heejin decided to take a break for a bit, muscles aching from surfing for so long.

The boys had asked her if she could ask Mingi to go get food and Heejin nodded as she made her way towards the shore where she could see Mingi laying on the wet sand. She had finally reached a point where she could walk and headed towards the shade under the tent so she could relax for a moment. Mingi had also decided to head back towards the umbrella as Heejin put down her board huffing as she tried to zip open her bag. The zipper was jammed and she just wanted her water bottle. Mingi had seen this frustration and stood next to her to grab the bag from her hands and unzip it before handing it back to her. Heejin looked at him in relief and thanked him as she removed her bottle and chugged the water from it. “The boys wanted us to get food. You wanna come or just let me know what you guys like to eat?” Mingi had shook his head and for a moment Heejin forgot the boy didn’t really speak. “I’ll come with. I can drive.”


End file.
